Bibliography
The 1632 series Focus on the inhabitants of a small town in the USA which find themselves transported back to Central Germany in the late spring (May) of 1631, during the Thirty Years' War, with no way back. * 1632 (2000). * 1633 (2002, with David Weber). * Ring of Fire (2004, anthology). * 1634: The Galileo Affair (2004 with Andrew Dennis). * 1634: The Ram Rebellion (2006 with Virginia DeMarce). * 1634: The Baltic War (2007 with David Weber). * 1635: The Cannon Law (2006, with Andrew Dennis) * 1634: The Bavarian Crisis (2007 with Virginia DeMarce) * Ring of Fire II (2008, anthology) * 1635: The Dreeson Incident (2008, with Virginia DeMarce) * 1635: The Tangled Web (2009, solo work by Virginia DeMarce) * 1635: The Eastern Front (2010, solo work by Eric Flint) * 1636: The Saxon Uprising (2011, solo work by Eric Flint) * Ring of Fire III (2011, anthology) * 1636: The Kremlin Games (2012 with Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett) * 1635: The Papal Stakes (Oct. 2012, with Charles E. Gannon) * 1636: The Devil's Opera (2013) * 1636: Commander Cantrell in the West Indies (2014) * 1636: The Viennese Waltz (2014) * 1636: The Cardinal Virtues (2015) * 1635: A Parcel of Rogues (2016) * Ring of Fire IV (2016) * 1635: Wars for the Rhine (2016, solo work by Anette Pedersen) * 1636: The Ottoman Onslaught (2017) * 1636: Mission to the Mughals (2017) * 1636: The Vatican Sanction (2017) * 1637: The Volga Rules (2018) * The Grantville Gazettes, an electronic magazine, containing stories and articles pertaining to the 1632 series. At present, the series is up to volume 32 in electronic edition, and volume 5 in paper edition. Other Assiti shards books * Time Spike (May 2008) with Marilyn Kosmatka. * The Alexander Inheritance ''(July 2017) with Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett The Belisarius series This series is co-written with David Drake. * ''An Oblique Approach (1998) * In the Heart of Darkness (1998) * Destiny's Shield (1999) * Fortune's Stroke (2000) * The Tide of Victory (2001) * The Dance of Time (2006) The Boundary Series Co-written with Ryk E. Spoor * Boundary (2006) * Threshold (2010) The Heirs of Alexandria series Set in an alternate "Venetian Empire" in which magic thrives. Usually written with Mercedes Lackey and David Freer, unless otherwise noted. * The Shadow of the Lion (2002) * This Rough Magic (2003) * A Mankind Witch (2005, solo novel by Freer) * Much Fall of Blood (2010) The Jao Empire Series Co-written by K.D. Wentworth *''The Course of Empire, (2003) *The Crucible of Empire, (2010) Joe's World series * ''The Philosophical Strangler (2001) * Forward the Mage (2002 with Richard Roach) The Karres Series (sequels to James H. Schmitz’s The Witches of Karres) * The Wizard of Karres, (2004, with Mercedes Lackey and Dave Freer) * The Sorceress of Karres, (2010, with Dave Freer) The Pyramid Series * Pyramid Scheme (2001 with Dave Freer) * Pyramid Power (2007 with Dave Freer) Rats, Bats and Vats Series * Rats, Bats and Vats (2000 with Dave Freer) * The Rats, The Bats and The Ugly (2004 with Dave Freer) Trail of Glory series * 1812: The Rivers of War, (2005) * 1824: The Arkansas War, (2006) Stand-alone Books * Mother of Demons (1997). Available online for free at baen.com * Slow Train to Arcturus, ''(2008) with Dave Freer Honorverse Contributions * Honor Harrington series stories/novels (with David Weber) ** "From the Highlands" in ''Changer of Worlds (2001, anthology) ** "Fanatic" in The Service of the Sword (2003, anthology) ** Crown of Slaves (2003) ** Torch of Freedom (2009) ** Cauldron of Ghosts (coming 2014) Short fiction * "Entropy and the Strangler," (short story), in Writers of the Future Volume IX, edited by Dave Wolverton, September 1993 * "The Thief and the Roller Derby Queen," (short story), in The Chick is in the Mail, edited by Ester Friesner, October 2000 * "Carthago Delenda Est" (novella), in Foreign Legions, edited by David Drake, June 2001 * "The Truth About the Gotterdammerung" (short story), in Turn the Other Chick, edited by Ester Friesner, March 2004 * "Red Fiddler" with Dave Freer (short story), in Bedlam’s Edge, edited by Mercedes Lackey and Rosemary Edghill, 2005 * "A Soldier’s Complaint" (short story), in This is My Funniest 2, edited by Mike Resnick, 2007 * "Crawlspace," with Dave Freer (novelette), in Jim Baen’s Universe, edited by Eric Flint, April 2007 * "The Realm of Words" (novelette), in Jim Baen’s Universe, edited by Eric Flint, June 2007 * "The Witch’s Murder" with Dave Freer (novelette), in The Dragon Done It, edited by Eric Flint and Mike Resnick, March 2008 * "Pirates of the Suara Sea" with Dave Freer (short story), in Fast Ships, Black Sails, edited by Ann and Jeff VanderMeer, 2008 * "Conspiracies: A Very Condensed 937-Page Novel" with Mike Resnick (short story), in Sideways in Crime, edited by Lou Anders, June 2008 * "The Flood Was Fixed" (short story), in Something Magic This Way Comes, edited by Martin H. Greenberg and Sarah Hoyt, 2008 As editor * The World Turned Upside Down, (2005, with David Drake and Jim Baen). '' * ''The Best of Jim Baen’s Universe, (2007) * The Best of Jim Baen’s Universe II, (2008, with Mike Resnick) * The Dragon Done It, (2008 with Mike Resnick) * When Diplomacy Fails (2008 with Mike Resnick) *Works of Christopher Anvil ** Pandora's Legions (2002) ** Interstellar Patrol (2003) ** Interstellar Patrol II: The Federation of Humanity (2005) ** The Trouble with Aliens (2006) ** The Trouble with Humans (2007) ** War Games (2008) (Scheduled) ** Prescription for Chaos (2009) (Scheduled) *Works of Randall Garrett ** Lord Darcy (2002) *Works of Tom Godwin *''The Cold Equations and Other Stories'' (2003) *Works of Keith Laumer ** Retief (2002) ** Odyssey (2002) ** Keith Laumer: The Lighter Side (2002) ** Future Imperfect (2003) ** A Plague of Demons (2003) ** Legions of Space (2004) ** Imperium (2005) *Works of Murray Leinster ** Med Ship: The Complete Stories (2002) ** Planets of Adventure (2003) ** A Logic Named Joe (2005) *Works of Howard L. Myers ** The Creatures of Man (2003, with Guy Gordon) *Works of James H. Schmitz (Co-edited with Guy Gordon) ** Telzey Amberdon (2000) ** TnT: Telzey & Trigger Together (2000) ** Trigger & Friends (2001) ** The Hub: Dangerous Territory (2001) ** Agent of Vega & Other Stories (2001) ** The Witches of Karres (2003) ** The Eternal Frontiers (2002) *